Sunset
by Chickydoodles
Summary: A Four Part. Lara and Harry romance. It starts at the honeymoon, and shows milstones in their relationship with a series of flashbacks. My First fiction, I've put here.
1. A walk

Sunset

Watching as the young woman in front of him easily scaled the hilly wood they were walking through he grunted in exhaustion. Harry had always credited himself for being in good shape but this was starting to take it out of him, off course it was understandable, after all at 50 people weren't what they used to be. And this was one steep hill.

Turning to look at the sight behind her his friend laughed a sweet laugh, tossing her hair it glimmered catching what remained of the sunlight, her eyes danced with mirth "Come on." She encouraged him "It's only a little further"

Harry let out a theatrical sigh and finding the energy somewhere jogged up to her at a fast pace. She grinned kissing his cheek softly, and rubbed his back gently as he caught his breath back. He knew one thing for certain walking down had to be easier then walking all the way back up. "Why I do I let you talk me into these things?"

She just laughed again, and taking his hands in her own, pulled him up out into the clearing. Setting the bag down Harry took a checked blanket out of it, and lay it down onto the sparse grass, carefully avoiding the snow drops which had started to bloom. He took out a bottle of cider he had stored in the bag and poured two glasses for them as his partner got out some food laying it down on the blanket. Harry sat him self down leaning against an old oak tree for support and she sat down next to him, resting her head on his chest, as she moved an arm around her.

They sat there together watching as the pink, yellow and orange light faded together. Kissing her hair gently he held her close, and thought about the time they had shared, the first kiss and the magic that had passed between them then and was still evident now. Their fist date in which they had ended up in a lake soaked head to toe, when he had asked her to marry him, on top of the Eiffel tower the night perfectly clear and stars twinkling like diamonds. The wedding her dressed in pure white and veil covering her perfectly made up face. Although to him she could have turned up to that in jeans and a dirty top and still looked perfect.

Sighing happily she looked up at him and kissed him gently bringing him away from his dream world and into the present. "I love you Harry Harper" she whispered as they parted. He smiled down at her moving a blonde sun kissed hair which had fallen across her face. "I love you too Lara Harper"


	2. The first last date

There was a faint knock at the door "Enter" Harry Harper shouted briskly standing up as he straightened his jacket.

Opening the door a young blonde SHO smiled tiredly at him. They had been on the night shift that night and it had busier then it normally was, it showed on both their faces. He smiled back her gently, and walked around the desk "We can do this another time if you want"

She shook her head a hair falling across her face "No" she said suddenly a flush appearing over her cheeks. "I mean we both need something after that night"

Chuckling he picked up his briefcase and smiled "Ok then. I just need to chuck this in the car" he walked closer to her and opened the door with a charming smile "After you Madame"

She laughed as she stepped out on to the landing together, talking and laughing as they headed down to the car, and then onto the park.

It was later in the morning now they were walking through the park, coffee cups in hand just enjoying each others company. On instinct Lara took Harry's hand through Harry's, she was pleased to note he didn't pull away, in fact she noticed a discreet grin and a slight blush appear over his cheeks. They stopped at the edge of the pond, watching as people rowed boats on it, and small children fished for nothing, in the water. Lara looked up at Harry smiling, his breath face felt warm on her face as they came closer and closer. Around the lake two children were playing a rough variation of the game tig with one another. One wrong move by a particularly boisterous 12 year resulted in Lara losing her balance, still holding Harry's hand. In a matter of seconds they both hit the water. The spell between them broken.

After the shock of hitting the water had disappeared, Harry glanced around for Lara wanting to be sure she was ok. She was a few centimetres across from him soaked but other then that alright. He chuckled and reached over moving a wet hair from her face. A scowl marked her pretty features "This isn't funny. Mr. Harper. I feel like a drowned rat"

He grinned "I'm sorry Dr. Stone but it really is" he paused smiling "Well you look wonderful. You always look wonderful"

Lara smiled as that spell overtook them once more, Harry moved his arms around Lara's waist bringing her closer, and leaning in for a deep, warm kiss.

A sudden knock at the office door brought Harry Harper back to the present. "Enter" he shouted

The door handle turned and Lara came in smiling "Hey sweetheart. Home time"

He grinned picking up his case and going to get his coat. Lara took his hand and Harry playfully sighed "So I guess its home to my wife and the kids"

She laughed playing along with him "You got it hunny. Though she might just escape visit her toy boy"

He grinned, leaning down and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss, his hands running up her back. When they parted Lara was breathless, she grinned up at him "Or maybe not"


	3. The Engagment

Had anyone seen Harry Harper that hot June day, they would have been surprised to say the least. He was meant to be attending a lecture in Paris on 'Emergency Medical Procedures' however he had found himself outside of Paris, Disneyland to be exact. Accompanied by four of his children, his oldest choosing to sit this one out, and Lara. Who after clashing with at first. He had grown to respect. The respect turned to like, the like to protectiveness, and the protectiveness to love. Love. On both their parts. They had now been dating for several months, after what Harry had taken to calling 'A cooling off' referring to when they had been pushed into the lake on their first date.

After a busy morning off going on the rides offered Lara and Harry were both grateful so sit down and grab some food. She looked over at him, watching him with Kizzy. She realised that this was one of the few times he was totally relaxed. He still wore a shirt, but it was loser, and white the top two buttons undone, in place off suit trousers he chose to wear white denim jeans, an element of smartness about them, but still casual. It was hard to remember the same man who only a few days ago had taken control of a busy recuss department.

A small hand reached out taking some chips from the cardboard tray in front of Lara. Lara heard a small giggle, similar to one she heard the munchkins made in the wizard of oz. She glanced down to see Daisy, her mouth full of chips. She grinned picking up the little girl in front of her, "Was that you trouble?" she asked in mock sternness

Daisy shook her head giggling as Lara lifted her into her lap. Harry watched the pair fondly. He watched how at ease she was with all of them how they had accepted her not as a replacement for Beth, but as a person in her own right. Who was there to help guide them through life, and brighten up the situation when they needed it the most.

"Harry…Harry" she almost shouted his name a third time He looked over at her and smiled apologetically

"Sorry world of my own" he explained a smile on his face

She laughed as she walked over to him moving her arms around his shoulders and kissing his cheek gently "We're ready to get going"

He smiled and stood up taking her hand in his own as the kids led them through the amusement park. They stopped on a pavement watching as the daily parade made its way past. Harry stood behind Lara his arms wrapped around her waist drawing her close as he whispered into her ear softly. "I love you"

She smiled leaning back onto his chest. She looked up at him, and creased his cheek gently "I love you too. I don't want to lose you. Ever"

He smiled, kissing the palm off her hand "Then marry me"

She looked up into his eyes shocked, but happy. Trying to make sure she heard what she thought she had heard. She took a deep breath getting ready to answer. A familiar scream interrupted them. Harry rushed over to where is youngest was sitting, crying. He knelt down beside her blood coming from a cut on her knee. Lara watched mentally kicking herself for not being quicker, for not realising reality, as he tended to Daisy's injury as gently as he could.

It was later in the day and Harry had decided to show his kids and Lara to the 'Musée des Antiquités nationals' deciding they would probably enjoy the family oriented museum. They walked around the dark room hand in hand in a comfortable silence as the looked at the different exhibits in glass cases Lara took a deep breath readying herself for the answers on the subject she was about to broach. "Harry" she forced her voice not to tremble to sound normal.

His attention was on the exhibit in the box as he answered her "Yeah"

"About earlier" she gulped slightly cursing her self for not buying that bottle of water when she had the change her mouth had gone as dry as the Sahara "Will you marry me?"

He looked up at her his attention focused on her his eyes sparkling. As the word formed on his mouth a shrill alarm sounded and water hissed down on them from the sprinklers which had been installed "Jordan, Ollie, Kizzy, Daisy" he shouted for them worrying in case they were left behind. He needn't have worried as soon as the alarms had sounded they made there way to Lara and Harry oblivious to what event was happening between the two.

"We're here Dad" Jordan informed him as the water hailed down on them. Harry picked up Daisy

"Right then" he glanced over at Lara who had picked up Daisy before looking around checking everyone else over. They were all get wetter by the second "Lets get out off here"

It was later that night; Lara and Harry had been instructed to attend a formal evening to 'Promote good will and co-operation between hospitals' were the words used by the medical director in instructions given to Harry; he just rolled his eyes and informed her that this was only a local hospital not 'Invasion plans for D-day' However Lara was now going through the wardrobe for the dress she had bought for the occasion. Taking it out the wardrobe she looked it over. It was a sheath silvery grey, a halter neck top defined curves in the right places and the end of the skirt rested at her ankles. As she zipped the back up she felt a hand wrap around hers taking her hand away from the zip before gently kissing her shoulder "Beautiful" he murmured

She smiled "Thank you. Kids settled"

"They are in the room watching a video, with other ones nearby. They have been fed and have sweets"

She giggled turning around to face him taking in his appearance for the first time he was dressed in a tuxedo which was pressed to perfection, however he had chosen to wear the bow tie loose giving him a roguishly handsome look. "You scrub up well Mr. Harper" she grinned at him as he offered his arm as they made there way out

"Why thank you Dr. Stone. We ready to get this show on the road?"

She grinned and winked at him "I'm always ready"

It was later in the night. And Harry and Lara made there way though dimly lit streets in Paris the evening had gone fine and for the first time that day they were alone enjoying each other company. Stopping by a park entrance Harry leaned on the gate and smiled at Lara moving a hair from her face. "Right, no kids. Check. No sprinkles in sight. Check. No alarms. Check. No ponds, he looked over at the park. Close enough." She laughed at him wondering where this rambling was leading. "Right then. Lara Stone." He held her hand "I love everything about you. From how messed up your hair is in the morning, till how your eyes crinkle when you yawn." He took a deep breath sinking to one knee and reaching into his pocket for a box "They say third times a charm. So Lara will you marry me?" she grinned not giving a second glance at the box and kissed him softly "Yes!"

A tugging at Harry's hand brought him out of his memory and into the real world. Looking down he saw his youngest daughter all ready for bed he picked her up sitting her on his knee "Hey munchkin"

She looked at him her eyes wide with a childlike innocence "Go see Lara. She's upset. Cheer her up"

He smiled at her "Do you think she'd want me?"

Daisy just nodded her head, giving Harry a kiss on the check before climbing down of Harry's lap. Standing up Harry made his way up to the master bedroom knocking gently he went in.

Lara was stood at the window her face to the door; gently Harry closed it as he walked in. She turned around on hearing the click her eyes red from crying a moment of silence passed between them. They both spoke at the same time

"I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry"

Harry chuckled weakly and held out his arms as she made her way across the room. He held her close to him in silence for a few moment the only sound the beating of each others hearts. She was the first to speak "I'm sorry Harry. I guess I'm just more emotional now"

He smiled holding her closer stroking her hair gently "It doesn't matter. Am I forgiven?"

She looked up at him "If I am"

He titled her chin towards him capturing her lips in a tender, loving kiss. Conveying all the emotion that he felt for her, his love, how he missed her when they were fighting even though it had only been a few hours. As they parted they stood in the silent room just holding each other close.


	4. The wedding

Inside an antique church; walls high steeped in history; centauries of sharing people's joy, with weddings and christenings and aiding in their grief recovery by allowing funerals. A sad slow song was played from the grand piano which had replaced the traditional organ, as the congregation listened to its long notes and chords they took there loved ones hands checking they were there. At the top of the church stood a very nervous Harry Harper. His tuxedo pressed to perfection. He wore a black Victorian style jacket, a deep red silk waistcoat, with gold trimming and a matching cravat. Charlie watched with quiet bemusement as Harry paced the small alcove apprehensively. Feeling it his duty as best man and wanting to stop the sad tune from killing the mood he tapped Harry on the shoulder feeling sympathy.

"Want me to ask them to change the music before the tears start?" Harry nodded and Charlie grinned going over and asking them change it. A moment later a more happy tune was starting to play Harry turned sharply as Charlie came nearer.

"Rings?" he asked suddenly. Charlie reached into his pocket for a velvet pouch and lay it down in the plam of his hand.

"Present and accounted for. Now just concentrate on breathing and remember why your doing this."

Harry took a deep breath and smiled gratefully over at Charlie as they looked over at the alter.

As the familiar wedding march started Harry and Charlie both turned there attention to the doors of the church. First a four year old Daisy came down the Isle throwing white and pink rose petals along the floor taking her role of flower girl very seriously as she got the end she looked at a lose of where to go. The reverend; a kindly well humoured

old man with children of his own walked over knelt down by Daisy and whispered something in her ear, and then took her small hand and let her stand by him, allowing her the best view there was to offer.

Slowly Lara made her way into the church; she wore a long white strapless stain gown which clung to the top half of her body and hips. The bottom half had a thigh high spilt up the leg. As took in her appearance Charlie tapped a very gob smacked Harry on the shoulder before mumbling quietly grinning at him "You may want to pick up your jaw from the floor"

As she got the alter Harry held out his hand to her. She took it and he whispered gently in her ear as she took the few steps to the alter "You look…wow…just perfect"

She couldn't help but smile coyly up at him "I noticed your jaw hitting the floor"

The wedding service past in a blurry haze for the both of them; it wasn't until they said 'I do' did the realise that it was official. As the reverend informed Harry he could kiss the bride he picked Lara up, twirling her around before setting her back on the ground kissing her softly at first but soon allowed the passion and love they felt to take over.

At the reception the floor was cleared Lara and Harry went for there first dance. They moved slowly in time to the music. Lara's right hand was rested around his shoulders her left rested on his chest just by his heart. Harry's left hand was wrapped around her waist holding her close to him, and his right hand was intertwined in her left holding it with a gentle firmness. The words of the song washed over them both and time stood still as they became caught in that one perfect moment.

A change in song on a local radio station brought Harry Harper back to his present world. "Dad!" shouted Ollie. Harry chuckled as he got the football out of the back of the car. Casually he glanced over at his wife and the three children with her. Lara sat with a six month child. Colin Larry Harper to be exact. He was sleeping contently in his mums arms, as Kizzy and Daisy sat next to Lara, Daisy resting her head on Lara's arm as Kizzy placed a book down in the middle of them all. And they started to read together.

Harry jogged over and threw the football to Ollie, who passed it neatly to Jordan Harry went in for the tackle the sound of the three boys shouting, didn't seem to faze the others and as the sun started to set, the book was finished the game continued.


End file.
